


Roses

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood, Curiosity, Drabble, Extra Treat, Family, Flowers, Gen, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The little mermaid is curious about the flowers above the ocean's surface, but her grandmother, who has seen them, is not so enthused.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

In the little mermaid’s garden, round like the sun she had only seen as a blurry light through ocean waves, grew blood-red flowers.

She listened, enthralled, to her grandmother’s tales of flowers above the surface, fascinated by the ones called roses which were symbols of love to human beings. They had soft petals and the sweetest scent, and the red ones were most prized as gifts for lovers.

“I long to see them,” the little mermaid would sigh, and the wise old queen mother shook her head and smiled.

“They die when plucked, and your blooms will live forever, child.”


End file.
